


Beside You

by RollingTomorrow



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingTomorrow/pseuds/RollingTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn always came, though it felt as though it came sooner than wanted on some mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falling_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_light/gifts).



> Got “the first morning after” as a request from a fic meme on Tumblr.

Wingul awoke before dawn as he usually did, though he couldn’t exactly get up and start his morning as he usually did. Additionally, the room was quite a bit different from what became normal to him over years of campaigns all over Auj Oule. He was not used to sleeping in a canopy bed, which was almost more of a discomfort rather than a convenience with how dark it made the enclosure around a bed large enough for royalty. Barely any trace of light from the room’s windows penetrated the canopy.

Even though the army had only stopped at one of the forts they recently seized, it was outfitted for officials of high rank with several surprisingly lavish rooms. There was also a full kitchen down below, outfitted with much more than just the basic tools used by soldiers.

 A heavy arm loosely encircled his waist and he did have to admit that remaining so close made the temperature of the room much more tolerable. Gaius’ eyes were closed and so many stray strands of black hair had fallen in front of his face that Wingul found himself wondering how the tickle didn’t wake him up.

Wingul leaned back to glance toward the clock, trying not to wake Gaius up by moving too much. He knew that there had to be some way of maintaining his usual routine of rising before dawn without disturbing Gaius. His plan quickly proved fruitless, as Gaius stirred only a moment later.

"You’re up too early," Gaius said, voice drowsy but otherwise flat.

"Good morning to you too," he said.

"Are you usually awake this early?"

"Waking up before the majority of the camp provides an excellent chance to get a head start on the day’s duties before the rabble can get in the way," he explained as he sat up.

"Business as usual then for you," Gaius said, though he didn’t move.

"Well, not exactly…"

Gaius grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. A few feathers flew out from the pillow when he was flopped back down on it. Wingul tried not to smirk as Gaius promptly wrapped his arm around him once again, pulling him back into an embrace. Gaius rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Then don’t be in such a hurry to go," Gaius said, his voice still blank despite the affectionate gesture.

"The morning gong is going to start any minute now," he said, though he closed his eyes.

"Then we can get up when it does."

A moment after Wingul relaxed, the morning gong started to sound. Gaius grumbled something less than cheerful while Wingul smirked slightly.

“I told you so,” Wingul said with a calm smugness in his tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I only posted this on Tumblr when I wrote it…some time ago…  
> I’M SORRY THIS RATHER SHORT…AND RATHER EMBARRASSING TO POST…BUT I TRIED.  
> They aren’t a talk-about-feelings couple though, so…this is all I’ve got. =w=


End file.
